


Fic Bites - DCEU

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [13]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Ice Skaters, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/M, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for the DCEU





	1. Diana/Arthur – Assassins

“ _What are you doing here?_ ” they both hissed at the same time, Diana’s bullet in the target’s skull and Arthur’s in his chest. They heard security run by, still unaware of their presence but a reminder of the situation.

Diana holstered her gun—Arthur didn’t know if he felt insulted or touched at the gesture—and whispered, “I’ll take his legs.” Arthur didn’t argue for once, grabbing him under the shoulders and they dragged him behind the couch, an imperfect solution, but one that would give them time to get clear.

“We need to talk about you constantly showing up on my jobs,” he muttered on their way out of the room, grinning at her irritated glare.


	2. Diana/Steve – Ice Skaters

“I could do some of the lifts,” Diana mentioned idly as they jotted down possible tracks for their skate. She heard him abruptly stop writing and looked up curiously, meeting his eyes and quirking an eyebrow in question.

“Of course you can,” he said after a moment, less surprised than her previous partners had been at the revelation and went back to writing. “We should put them at the end,” he muttered, likely to himself, “you have better stamina than I do.” He pulled over the notes for their pair skate, writing some quick notes on their choreography.


	3. Arthur/Diana - Psychic Detective

Diana narrowed her eyes at him and straightened to stare him down.

“How did you know the victim was diabetic?”

Arthur’s charming smile dropped and looked panicked for a moment before he pointed at the kitchen and said, “There was insulin in the fridge.” He stopped abruptly and narrowed his eyes back at her, crossing his arms over his chest and asked back, “How did you know the victim ate Vietnamese last?”

Diana froze for a moment, crossed her arms, and replied, “There were containers in the trash.”


	4. Arthur/Mera - Sugar Daddy

“I couldn’t decide which one to get you,” Mera said, swinging a leg over his so she could sit in his lap and held out two gold chains, one a braided design and the other a smooth line. He melted back into her couch and tugged her closer with arms around her waist.

“You don’t have to keep getting me stuff,” he said, smiling fondly. “Dinner was amazing.”

“It’s your birthday, Arthur,” she said, adding, “and you promised that I get to spoil you on birthdays,” with a playfully stern finger in his face.


	5. Mera/Diana - Magical Accident

“I am so so so sorry!” Mera said, voice hoarse, and blew her nose. Diana winced when her new wings knocked against the shelves behind her.

“It’s fine,” she said, but it was drowned out by Mera sneezing again. She looked to the side and saw her wings had changed from white to gold.

Mera blew her nose again and looked at her sheepishly from across the room—as far from Mera as Diana was willing to go—and said “You look beautiful though.”


	6. Diana/Steve - Fairy Tale AU

“We should be out of the book,” Diana said on her sixth circuit around the room. “We slew the dragon, we rescued the princess, we defeated the evil sorcerer--” Steve reached out and grabbed her hand, tugging and smiling when she finally looked down at him. She plopped down in front of him, leaning back against his chest when he hugged her.

“Pretty sure the only thing we haven’t tried is a kiss.”


End file.
